


That Tongue Thing

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, biest mark, carnal desire, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick discovers a little something about the u-shaped mark under his zauberbiest's tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Tongue Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hexenbiester might be from Hell, and who the hell knows about zauberbiester.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716647) by [Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness). 



The trail of clothing led into the shower, and the trail of wet towels led from shower to the bed, if Nick turned his head a little he could see Renard’s purple-striped tie dangling from doorknob.

This thing between them still so new that he wasn’t going to mention it though; being far more engaged in exploring every inch of Sean’s gorgeous, completely naked body.

His Captain was tall and strong, with impressive levels of fitness. Nick didn’t need to be a detective to know that, he had eyes in his head and had seen Captain Renard in action enough times to know that. It was what the Captain was keeping concealed under all those beautiful expensive suits, and finely-cut coats that Nick was intent on exploring.

Every inch of that beautiful body Nick intended to map with his hands, with his lips and tongue, with his eyes… because DAMN.

Prince Sean was beautiful.

Powerfully built, muscular, not heavy with the body-builder’s power, but long and lean, the kind of power that came with supreme athleticism. Nick had kind of expected that, what he hadn’t expected was the burnished, tanned, beauty of the man lying on his back beneath the Grimm.

Heavy-lidded green eyes were studying him.

There was something almost unbearably sexy about the resting zauberbiest, something intoxicating and dangerous, Nick trailed a series of kisses down the strong jawline, the resting predator regarding him with a look of slight amusement as he reared back.

“What?”

Again, that faint hint of amusement. “Nothing.”

Nick leaned in, pressing the lightest of kisses, still that amusement, he nibbled a little at the full lower lip, this time there was a slight stiffening. Nick smiled to himself and pressed another, firmer kiss to those inviting lips. Tiniest flick of the tongue.

A little moan in response, Nick drew his tongue softly over the lips again, leaning in as they parted and Sean’s eyes flickered closed.

Nick’s eyes closed as he explored his lover’s mouth thoroughly, tongues entwining, Nick’s tongue curling beneath Sean’s.

He felt the raised ridge of something with the tip of his tongue and stroked it again, drawing a groan and a shudder from the powerful body beneath him. Entranced he tried that again, curving the tip of his tongue around. His eyes widened as he realized the significance of the shape he had just traced, at the full body shudder that his touch had aroused.

“Sean?” He pulled back a little, dazed green eyes looked up at him almost reproachfully, “that’s…”

Sean nodded.

“I didn’t know biest marks did that!”

Without giving his lover the chance to reply Nick leaned in with enthusiasm, as his tongue plundered Sean’s mouth again, taking every opportunity to drive his Prince completely out of his mind. Reducing the always-in-control Captain to a shivering primal creature.

Who knew that the horseshoe-shaped biest mark was an erogenous zone?


End file.
